


You're Not Welcome Here

by kipsi



Series: Crossing Paths [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jealousy, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He despised the man for trying to slither his way closer to Falcone, always trying to impress him with his theories and laughing that nervous laugh of his when praised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Welcome Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warm-up fic because I intend to write more about Zsasz. Just trying to figure him out etc. so comments are very appreciated. (:

Victor Zsasz loved his job. It was everything that he had ever desired; excitement and power over lowlifes who were so rotten inside that he felt like he was doing a favor for ridding them. It was pleasurable to watch them cry out, in fear and pain, as he plunged his knife into their flesh and watched how their lifeblood flowed free. Sometimes they weren't even worth his blade, and that was when he prefered his gun, wanting to get rid of them quickly and efficiently.

He was truly grateful to Don Carmine Falcone, who had taken him in and given him his job. It was everything to him, the job was his life, and Don Falcone was almost like a father to him. Victor had worked hard for his position, earning the man's approval and shown him just how good he was at his job. Taking care of the trash.

But then it had changed, all of a sudden. He was denied of going to work, to do what he did best. He wasn't allowed to kill as much as before - all because of a one, small man, named Oswald Cobblepot. He insisted that he could use, _recycle_ , the trash. Victor found it irritating, and his fingers were itching to close around his knife and let some blood run free. But Don Falcone told him to wait. And he had no other choice but to obey.

It didn't make him feel any better, though. Especially when he saw Cobblepot coming and going as he liked, always that same smirk on his face as he passed him, making his way to Don Falcone's office. He wanted to cut it off his face.

As time passed, he couldn't help but start fantasizing of making Cobblepot bleed, one way or another. He was an ideal victim; easy to scare, showing his emotions when in distress. It was easy to tell that he was very vocal as well, so ready to plead whenever needed; he had seen it a few times already, having been around when Cobblepot had spoken to Falcone.

Victor couldn't help the image of him, broken and bleeding, from entering his mind. It was way too tempting, especially having seen him so many times with cuts all over his face.

It didn't kill his hostility, though. He despised the man for trying to slither his way closer to Falcone, always trying to impress him with his theories and laughing that nervous laugh of his when praised.

Victor bit his cheek in annoyance when he saw Cobblepot making his way to Don Falcone, once again. This time, however, the man ignored him completely when passing him. _That_ was completely outrageous. Victor could feel his blood boiling when the door closed behind the man, leaving _him_ outside and alone into the corridor.

He wasn't going to let this slip through his fingers, oh no. He was going to show Cobblepot just where he stood, and it definitely wasn't where the man himself thought.

Waiting. That had become one of his Victor's strong points as of late, ironically thanks to the man he was waiting at the moment to step out of Don Falcone's office. He could feel the itch again. All he wanted to do was to grasp his knife and just _feel_ it against his palm, against his fingertips. But he refrained. He would get his fun in time. And then he would enjoy it, wholeheartedly.

Knowing that he was waiting for something so tempting, and knowing that he would get it, made it so much more desirable. He felt excitement coursing through him with shivers and he couldn't stop the grin that pulled at his lips, flexing his fingers in anticipation when he heard faint footsteps nearing the door. A click when the door handle was turned.

The grin fell from his face when the door swung open and he saw the limping man again, Cobblepot's eyes fixed on him before he turned his gaze elsewhere, closing the door behind him and starting to make his way towards him. Victor felt annoyed again, being ignored just like that.

He waited patiently until Cobblepot was close enough and going to take a step to move past him. That was when he took a grip of his suit lapels and slammed him against the nearest wall, Cobblepot letting out a surprised cry, his blue-green eyes staring at him with a hint of fear and apprehension.

Victor drank that fear in, no matter how subtle it was, and regarded the man, his expression hardening as he leaned closer to him, Cobblepot trying to press himself as flat against the wall as possible.

"W- What-" he started then, and Victor silenced him with a glare.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that you have _no idea_ of what you're doing," he hissed at the man, whose eyes widened at his words. He could feel the man shaking just a bit on his grasp and it pleased him immensely.

"I- I don't know what you're accusing me of, I swear," Cobblepot stammered, his usual cool completely stripped off him as he stared him. Victor tsked and gripped him with more force, causing the man's shirt to tighten around his neck. Cobblepot gasped and took a hold of his wrists, trying to get free. He didn't allow it.

"You're _nothing more_ than a mole to Don Falcone," he snapped then, startling Cobblepot and making him jump. He looked at him for a moment and then that annoying smile appeared once again to his face, making Victor even more angry.

"Oh," Cobblepot gasped then, "I can assure you, my intention isn't to try and take over your place," he said with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Victor grit his teeth and let go of him with a hard shove, Cobblepot's smile dying with a small wince.

"I warn you," Victor glared at him, watching how the man smoothed out his suit and looked at him with uneasiness again, "don't mess with me or you'll regret it. Next time I won't let you go as easily."

He saw how the man swallowed and how his hands tightened on his suit lapels before he let go of them altogether, excusing himself and leaving in haste.

Victor looked after him with burning hatred and satisfaction.


End file.
